Don't Leave Me Hanging
by SecretWriter1111
Summary: "Look, you haven't even stepped foot into Hogwarts yet. It's all new to you guy. Give her a chance to get into the feeling of things before asking her out. I mean come on dude you're what, 11? Almost 12? You've got plenty of time to win her over," Teddy said with a smile before ruffling up my hair. "Just wait a little bit." And that's exactly what I did.
1. The Beginning

"Rosalie Athena Malfoy," Hermione whispered glancing up at her husband, Draco Malfoy.

"It's perfect," he said kissing her on the forehead.

"Holy crap! It's like there are two Dracos, but one is a girl!" Blaise Zabini said in amazement as he rushed over to hold the newborn after barging into the room. Pansy Zabini followed him, rolling her eyes at her husband's childish behavior. Harry, holding a 3 month old James Sirius Potter and Ginny soon came in followed by Ron and Astoria Weasley and Seamus and a pregnant Luna Finnigan.

"She's adorable!" Ginny gushed after taking the baby from Blaise. "I wonder what color her eyes are."

"That's what we're wondering as well," Draco chuckled. "Will she be the complete image of her father and grandfather, or the perfect mix of her parents?" He sat on the edge of Hermione's bed and took her hand in his, placing it in his lap.

"Grey," Harry said determinedly while sliding 5 galleons onto the table in front of him.

"Harry James Potter you will not bet-," Hermione tried to scold, but was ignored by the shouts of grey and brown around the room. From the looks of the two piles on the table, most had voted for brown. Draco fished 5 galleons out of his pocket and placed them in the grey pile before sheepishly turning to face his infuriated wife, who had her arms crossed in front of her and a pout on her face.

"Now now my dear, pouting is for babies, and if the legacy continues we will have enough pouting from that toot over there that you just gave birth to," Draco said gently stroking Hermione's cheek. She bit at his fingers before continuing her pouting. It didn't last long though when her baby was again handed to her after going around the circle of friends. She smiled lovingly at the little bundle of joy in her arms before glancing up at Draco and pulling in for a short, sweet kiss on the lips, all fury subsided. She felt a stirring in her arms and looked down to see her daughter wake up for the first time. She gasped as she saw her eyes.

"Grey," She stated simply and laughed as she watched her husband, Harry, and Blaise high five each other before splitting up the galleons.

* * *

"Once you go two go to Hogwarts you're going to have to protect her from all the mean boys," Hermione joked with a 5 year old James as they watched Rosalie chase her dad around the yard. What Hermione didn't know, was that James would live by Hermione's words for as long as he lived.

* * *

"Mum I can't find my owl treats for Willow!" Rosalie yelled from upstairs.

"We'll find them when we get home and send them to you with the family owl! We can't be late or you'll miss the train," Hermione yelled back trying to ease her frazzled daughter. Rosalie rushed downstairs tying half of her hair up and adding a ribbon. She shoved her shoes onto her feet and rushed to the car where the rest of her family sat waiting for her.

* * *

"Mum that's a very solid looking brick wall you're asking me to run through," Rosalie said with a nervous look on her face. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see her dad standing next to her.

"I'll go with you, how does that sound?" He asked. I tentatively nodded and he chuckled before positioning himself behind me and placing his hands on my cart to help push. "Ready?"

He counted to three before we both ran towards the still very solid looking brick wall, but there was never a crash, just the sound of a train blowing its horn. I looked back to see the rest of my family behind me and walked towards the big, scarlet train.

"Rosie!"

I cringed and looked around. Only one person calls me Rosie. I continued walking, but groaned as James caught up to me pushing his cart next to mine.

"So you excited to go to Hogwarts for the first time? I know I am. Dad tells me all of these amazing stories about Uncle Ron and Hermione," He said with a silly grin plastered on his face.

We dropped our trunks off at the storage compartment and headed to where our parents were standing in a group chatting. I was immediately pulled into a hug by my dad and I looked up to meet his identical eyes. He kneeled down and looked at me with a sad smile. A tear escaped his eye and I reached out to wipe it away.

"You stay from all of those mean boys," He said.

I rolled my eyes and giggled at my dad's ranting

"I mean it Rose! Always stay on top of your grades and don't get into too much trouble. I love you so much." He pulled me into another hug which I gratefully took. Tears prickled my eyes as my father held me and kissed my forehead. I loved my father dearly and he loved me even more. I laughed at our teary state and turned to my mum who pulled me into another hug. She looked at me with proud eyes and a smile on her face. She began brushing off invisible dust off my shirt and smoothing out the non-existent wrinkles on my skirt.

"It does not matter what house you get into Rose. We will always love you no matter what. Although Gryffindor is much better, don't tell your father," she said with a wink.

"I heard that. And may I add that Slytherin is much better than Gryffindor dear," father stated with the famous Malfoy smirk I inherited. My eyes widened, feeling a full blown argument coming along and looked for any way of escaping. I saw James hugging his mother one last time before heading onto the train.

"Well don't want to miss the train! By Mum, Dad, love you! I'll write everyday!" I said before pulling them both into a quick hug. I headed onto the train looking back to see my parents proud and teary faces before searching all of the compartments for the rest of my 'family'. I opened the doors of a seemingly empty compartment, but found myself interrupting two 7th years snogging ferociously. I screamed and quickly closed the door separating me from the stunned couple. Teddy popped his head out of one of the compartments to see what the commotion was and looked around.

"Hey Rosalie were in here!" he yelled to get my attention. I ran to the compartment grateful to be away from the dirty looks of the other disturbed students.

"What made you scream out there Rosie?" James asked.

"I uh um well uhh." My face grew red embarrassed by what had made me so terrified. Well not terrified, but it definitely gave me a shock. I felt James's eyes on me as he waited for me to answer. "I walked into a compartment with people snogging," I managed to mumble. James's face quickly went from defensive to amused as the whole compartment burst out laughing at my cherry red face. Being pale did have its drawbacks.

"You're so naïve," Fred gasped between laughs and I buried my head in my hands completely, and utterly, embarrassed. I felt James drape an arm around my shoulder.

"You know I was wondering if you would go out with me?" he asked.

My head shot up to look at him, a look of confusion on my face. What?

"Why would I go out with you? My answer is no and will always be no." I walked out of the compartment in search of my friends Amy Zabini and Erin Finnigan.

* * *

"Ouch man, rejected the first time you ask a girl out," Teddy teased.

"Bugger off," I grumbled crossing my arms in front of me and glaring out the window. I heard Teddy sigh and knew a lecture was coming up

"Look, you haven't even stepped foot into Hogwarts yet. It's all new to you guys. Give her a chance to get comfortable with things before asking her out. I mean come on dude you're what, 11? Almost 12? You've got plenty of time to win her over," Teddy said with a smile before ruffling up my hair. "Just wait a little bit."

And that's exactly what I did.


	2. I Feel The Power But You Don't

A 14 year old James stared at the map contemplating whether his plan would work. It was their first Hogsmeade weekend and what was a better way to start off with than a big extravagant display to ask Rosalie to be his date with? When the target was in position he gave the signal to his best mate Fred. James turned on his heel and started for the Great Hall.

"So Rosalie-"

"No James."

"you don't even know what I was going to say!"

"You were going to ask me to Hogsmeade."

"You know I actually wasn't, but now that you mention it…" Fireworks exploded forming the words _Will you, Rosalie Athena Malfoy go to Hogsmeade with me?_

"James you idiot! I have a boyfriend!" She shrieked. She picked up the nearest bowl of oatmeal and threw it at him. James ran for his life while Rosalie continually picked up plates of food and attacked James with them.

"You... idiot! Do you not know how to take no for an answer she screamed.

"Do you really want me to answer that Rosie?" he replied with a cheeky smirk.

"ARGH!"

The professors watched on in amusement at the couple. Even Snape was amused at how similar the two were to the original James and Lily. Although with Rosalie being a Malfoy, the outcome probably won't be similar.

"I hate you James Potter," she said coldly. James stumbled backwards, stunned at the hatred in her eyes. She turned and stormed out of the Great Hall, leaving to mend the pieces shattered from heart.

* * *

"Rose!"

I don't stop. I am so infuriated by James and his stupid big head. I curse as I see that Teddy and Lily have caught up with me.

"What the heck was that," Teddy demanded stepping in front of me.

"What do you think it was!? I am so sick of James and his stupid ways of trying me to go out of with him!"

"You hurt him Rose. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't come out of his room for a week."

"It's his own fault," I sneered and ran off to my room where I could be alone and my thoughts uninterrupted.

* * *

_Turn down the lights,_

_Turn down the bed,_

_Turn down these voices, inside my head._

_Lay down with me,_

_Tell me no lies,_

_Just hold me close, don't patronize me_

_Don't patronize me._

Why does the world hate me? What did I do wrong? The girl I love hates me and this feeling in my wont heart just won't go away. My life has turned for the worst and all I want to do is lie here and drown in my thoughts, hoping the pain will go away.

_Cause I can't make you love me_

_If you don't_

_You can't make your heart feel_

_Something it won't_

_Here in the dark_

_In these final hours_

_I will lay down my heart_

_I feel the power but you don't_

_No, you don't_

For years I have loved her. She has never felt the same. I have sworn to protect since Hermione told me to when I was five. Yes, I remember every single word from that moment and I will never forget them

_Cause I can't make you love me, If you don't._

_If you don't,_

_No you won't,_

I've lost hope and she'll never love me the way I love her.

_I close my eyes_

_I won't see_

_The love you don't feel_

_When you're holding me_

_Morning will come and I'll do what's right_

_Just give me till then to give up this fight_

_And I will give up this fight_

I just have to ignore her and these feelings. Show her that what she said didn't affect me as much as she thought.

_Cause I can't make you love me if you don't_

_I can't make your heart feel something it won't_

_Here in the dark in these final hours_

_I will lay down my heart_

_I feel the power but you don't_

_No you don't_

_I can't make you love me if you don't_

_If you don't,_

_No, you won't_

I'll move on and forget about the love I have for her. Find someone else to love. Someone who loves me the same.

_I found love darling,_

_I found love darling,_

_I found love darling,_

_I found love darling, yeah_

_I found love darling, darling, darling_

_Love in a nick of time_

_I found love darling, yeah_

_Love in a nick of time._

**Poor James! He can't give up! But it seems he already has. The song is I can't make you love me by Bon Iver. You really need to listen to this song. It's so amazing and perfect for the situation James was in so of course I had to throw it in there! It is also the inspiration for the title! Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than usual! Read and review!**

**XOXO SecretWriter1111 XOXO**


End file.
